Arcade Guardian
by StarflightLunaSpirit
Summary: After an engagement party gone horrible, Wreck-It Ralph and Gloyd find themselves longing for something. Mila, a new character from a magical game called Fire Soul Guardians, may be just the answer to their problems. (now cancelled, but I will still keep this up)


**Wish**

"Coast is clear! The arcade's closed!"

The video game characters that inhabit the arcade games of Litwak's Arcade relaxed from their usual poses or stopped their neverending cycles of movement. This day was, however, not like any ordinary day.

"Quittin' time!" A small man in blue who wielded a golden hammer called out from the top of the building in the game named after him, Fix-It Felix Jr. He looked down and waved at a large man, known as Wreck-It Ralph and the bad guy of the game, who had hands that were bigger than his own head, "Good game today, Ralph!"

"Yeah! Those gamers were good, especially that couple!" He gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh my land!" Felix's eyes widened, "I just remembered!"

He searched his pockets frantically. He let out a sigh of relief as he started to make his way down to the first floor quickly. As soon as he walked out the front door, he made a beeline to a small blue monorail train. Felix hopped out of the train as soon as it screeched to a stop at the other side.

"Welcome to Game Central Station!" The PA voice announced.

Felix weaved through crowds of diverse characters from games near and far from his, looking for a certain game.

"Kohut! Did you make sure the doors are secure?" Sergeant Calhoun of Hero's Duty asked her second-in-command soldier.

"Yes Sergeant!" He replied.

"Good!"

"Tammy!" Felix greeted her with a bright smile.

"Felix!"

They went off together, hand in hand and looking at each other lovingly. Felix offered to go visit Vanellope at the Random Roster Race. Calhoun agreed. However, as soon as they entered Sugar Rush, a candy-themed race kart game, Felix stopped. Calhoun looked back at him with a questioning look.

Felix blushed as he looked down, "Tammy, it has been a swell, I mean lovely...No more than lovely time dating you!" He took in a deep breath, as well as mustering his courage. He knelt down on one knee and presented the black armor-clad woman a small box. He opened it to reveal a ring with a small and bright diamond.

"Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, will you marry me, and be my dynamite gal?"

Calhoun said nothing as she walked to Felix. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got a closer look at the ring. Smiling warmly she said, "...Of course!" She picked him up with ease and kissed him right on the lips, just like how they shared their first kiss. Felix returned the kiss as hearts magically appeared out of nowhere around the lovers' heads.

"Congratulations!" A small girl gave them both a surprise hug, "How about we all get ready for the engagement party?"

Felix and Calhoun gazed at each other lovingly and nodded. "I think that's a swell idea!" Felix smiled brightly.

"Just leave it to me, President Vanellope Von Schweetz!" She returned the smile.

Over the next few days, plans for an engagement party were put into action. A ballroom in Vanellope's white castle was reserved just for the party. Tables were set up for food and the dancefloor was cleared, because many characters from near and far were coming, as expected. However, the engagement party was not the only plan that was going to be put into action.

"They're gonna have a blast once this baby shows up!"

The day of the engagement party came and the new engaged couple was congratulated by many characters. While most were busy congratulating, some visitors dropped off gifts on a table. Characters from near and far mingled among themselves, a small brunette boy wearing a tuxedo with a black and orange bowtie hid underneath the food table.

"She's all set!" He giggled mischievously to himself.

Meanwhile, Ralph did not seem as festive as everybody else. Not surprisingly Vanellope, being his best friend and a little sister to him, was the first to take notice.

"Hey, stinkbrain! What has gotten you down in the dumps?" She asked.

"It's nothing, kid. I'm not so good with parties, remember?"

"Yeah but you're not that bad!"

Ralph knew she was going to pester him until she got an answer. To save her from the trouble of wasting her time prying an answer from him, he gave the small sugary girl the truth.

"I'm...I'm jealous of Felix."

"Well, you're too late."

"I mean that he has somebody to hold hands with. Somebody to…"

"...love! You can't stand up on your feet can't ya?" She cheekily said, but her smile disappeared a little when she saw her giant friend slumped. "Hey, I'm sure there's a girl out there that's just right for you."

"I'm gonna have to look very far. Peach is already with Mario, Sorceress is with Satan I mean Saitine, Amy Rose is almost always high over heals over Sonic and she's too young..."

"C'mon Ralph! Girls don't like guys who are always slumping around in the dumps! They like strong guys like you!" She lightly punched him at the forearm.

A smile crept on Ralph's face. As annoying as Vanellope was to him, she knew him better than all the characters of Fix-It Felix Jr, his own home, combined. All the lights turned off and only one shone on one spot, the one spot where Felix and Calhoun were about to make a small speech. Everybody's attention was on the couple.

"Everybody! We would like to thank you for coming and congratulating us!" Felix said as he gazed over every character, "Both of us really appreciate it! I still remember that fateful day when she kicked me onto my back." He said in a lovingly voice.

"Yech." The brunette boy stuck out his tongue in disgust as he listened to the story of that "fateful day." Fortunately for him, the timing was perfect for him to put his plan into action.

"CY-BUG!" Somebody shouted as they pointed out a flying green and black robotic bug.

Memories crashed into Calhoun's mind as she pulled out a gun and shot at the Cy-Bug. However, fear clouded her eyes while characters ran away from the bug. Meanwhile the brunette boy laughed hysterically, amused by the-

"LOOK OUT!" Another character said.

A chandelier fell right onto the gift table, destroying the engagement gifts and the Cy-Bug with it. His laughter stopped, and Vanellope heard his last laugh.

"Gloyd Orangeboar!" She glitched under the table and pushed him out. All the characters turned to see the confrontation. "You could've gotten somebody killed!"

"I-I didn't mean…" He stammered. Usually people would get a laugh or two from his pranks. This time, not even a smile was cracked.

"You've gone too far! Hidden airhorns and exploding sodas is one thing, but a _Cy-Bug?!"_ She raised her hand to slap him, but turned away from him instead. Other characters gave him scornful looks before leaving. The engaged couple was the last to leave a utterly shocked and saddened Sugar Rush racer behind.

Days went and Gloyd was not invited to anywhere. Racers drove away from him whenever the daily Random Roster race commenced. Even a couple racers wanted him to be disqualified from roster, but Vanellope did not want suspicion from the gamers. The Halloween prankster didn't blame them. Every night, Gloyd would look outside his home's window to the outside world before he went to bed.

"I want...I want a friend."

But...who would want to be friends with a walking disaster?

* * *

 _Author's Note: I am quite aware that bridal showers and bachelorette parties are held separately before a wedding, but I assume that the video game characters in the Wreck-It Ralph universe don't know entirely what events are held when it comes to weddings (minus the actual wedding ceremony). Besides, it's more fun to break some traditions (and I think it is strange that there's parties for men only and for women early...then again the only knowledge I have when it comes to weddings is the "I dos" and the proposal)._


End file.
